Ironía
by ladyaqua198
Summary: Las cosas a veces no resultan tan cliché. Tu perspectiva sobre tus seres queridos puede cambiar y hacer que des prioridad a unas cosas sobre otras. Aunque en ocasiones otras vivencias pueden provocar que vivas auténticas ironías de la vida...como el hecho de tener a la persona que más amas junto a ti y no poder apreciarla. No siempre el caballero salva a la princesa del cuento...


**_Ironía (One-shot)_**

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

-¡Marinette! ¿Me estás prestando atención?

-¡Ah! ¿Eh? ¿Qu-qué decías?

-Aghh chica, si no fuera porque te conozco créeme que a veces sería exasperante lograr captar tu atención…

La joven azabache solo podía suspirar por milésima vez en lo que llevaban de rato juntas sentadas viendo al resto jugar. El tiempo había acompañado para que el profesor propusiera una sana competencia de baloncesto entre los chicos de la clase. Algunas de las chicas se habían retirado debido al intenso calor que azotaba aquel día París. Alix era la excepción a la regla y la que con una sonrisa socarrona le robaba todos los balones a Kim en sus narices a pesar de ser más bajita que él. Nathaniel había hecho unos pases magistrales siendo interceptados por la rapidez de Nino en ataque. Pero uno de los que más parecía sobresalir en el juego era…

-Adrien…-Suspiró quedamente Marinette contemplando el segundo triple del rubio ante los vítores de sus compañeros de clase.

-Agh, ¿qué me esperaba? No puedo competir con Adrien Agreste por captar tu atención. Y con más razón hoy que estás disfrutando de la vista…-Dijo lo último picarona.

El mensaje indirecto fue captado pese a todo al instante por Marinette. Se sobresaltó pegando un pingo de su asiento y sintió un calor tan intenso en sus mejillas que no pudo más que taparse las mejillas y la boca con sus manos inútilmente para que no fuera notable a la vista de nadie a su alrededor excepto de su amiga.

-¡Alya!

-¡Por fin! Luego podrás desahogarte conmigo todo lo que tú quieras, alabando a tu chico perfecto.-Dijo sacando a relucir de uno de sus bolsillos mágicamente su celular para sorpresa de su amiga.- Pero ahora, ¿tengo toda tu atención para contarte sobre mi última entrada en el Ladyblog?

-Seré despistada, pero lo tuyo con Ladybug es incorregible amiga.-Expresó Marinette, divertida al ver la mirada entusiasta de Alya y después compartiendo risas con ella.

El pitido de final de tiempo hizo suspirar de alivio a Adrien por otro lado en la cancha. Estaba agotado. Normalmente no tenía la oportunidad de disfrutar tanto un juego como lo era en esta ocasión. Las competencias frenéticas y arrolladoras entre Kim y Alix acaban arrastrando al resto en la clase de educación física en juegos en los que nunca se sabía quién era el equipo invicto hasta el último minuto.

-Dude, ¡Esos triples han sido la caña!-Dijo Nino a su lado chocando palmas en el aire con el rubio.

-Gracias Nino. Creo que el último ha sido más cuestión de suerte.-Expresó el rubio con molestia.

-¡Todos atentos!-Manifestó el profesor usando después el silbato. Todos los de la clase dejaron de lado sus conversaciones para atender.-Buen trabajo hoy en clase. Podéis salir antes. Id a vestuarios para cambiaros y recoged vuestras cosas. Nos vemos el próximo día.

-¡Alix! ¡Quiero la revancha!-Gritó indignado Kim desde la otra punta del campo.

-¿Qué pasa Kim?-Respondió altiva y orgullosa la rubia.- ¿Orgullo herido?

-¡De eso nada! Pienso ganarte en la próxima y esta vez será con Adrien en mi equipo. ¡Él ha sido el que se ha marcado los puntos decisivos en tu equipo! ¡No es justo!-Replicó despotricando el rubio mientras la otra sonreía de satisfacción.

-Técnicamente era más probable que perdieras frente a ella. El hecho de que Adrien estuviera en el equipo de ella no hacía mucha diferencia debido a que tú deberías tener mejores estadísticas que…

-¡Oh déjalo ya Max!- Calló Max a su colega, que se había colocado junto a él intercediendo entre los dos chicos que empezaban su competencia de miradas aniquiladoras.

-Dios me libre de meterme alguna vez en una pelea entre esos dos.-Soltó Nino por otro lado viendo la escena junto a su rubio amigo.

-Sí…-Admitió el rubio resignado encogiendo hombros.

-Kim se lo tenía merecido. Tiene la lengua muy larga.-Se quejó Iván colocándose al lado de los otros chicos para comentar la escena mientras recogían sus cosas de camino a los vestuarios.

-¿Por qué lo dices ahora Iván?-Preguntó curioso Nino.

-Lo dice por lo que hemos visto esta mañana, ¿no es verdad?-Dijo Nathaniel colocando una mano sobre uno de los brazos del grandullón a modo de comprensión y llamando la atención de los otros dos chicos.- Casi llega tarde a clases y encima se ha tropezado con uno de los curso inferior por ir corriendo sin mirar. En lugar de disculparse, le ha menospreciado y se burló de su baja estatura.

-Eso no mola tío.-Expresó el moreno con gafas mientras veía por fin acercarse a ellos al culpable de la acusación y a Max conversando.

-No tienes derecho a molestarte con ella. Tú te metiste con su estatura también hoy y te ha mostrado que podía ganarte limpiamente en tu terreno.-Le intentaba explicar Max para calmar su irritación.

-¿De parte de quién estás Max?-Se defendió Kim.

-¿He de recordarte que cada vez que te pasas a la hora de hablar te metes en un lío o nos metes en un lío a todos? Sin ir más lejos no hay más que mencionar el episodio que vivimos tú y yo en el zoológico. Eras tan orgulloso que no pudiste evitar burlarte del padre de Alya por el tema de comparar tu velocidad con la dichosa pantera. ¡Y al final casi te conviertes en comida de ella!

-¡No es…

-¡AAAAHHHHh!

El grito de Mylène en el patio alertó a los chicos, ya reunidos en los vestuarios. Todos salieron a asomarse para ver lo que sucedía y se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

Antes de que las chicas entraran a su respectivo vestuario un gigante del tamaño de Robustus hacía presencia en la pista del centro atrapando entre sus manos a la chica bajita de rastras. Las chicas miraban entre espantadas y asustadas aquello. Sabrina y Chloe habían salido corriendo a refugiarse en los vestuarios. El resto parecían en shock e inmóviles sin poder hacer nada.

-¡Mylène!- Gritó Iván queriendo ir en ayuda de su novia, pero fue retenido por Nino y Adrien antes de que lo hiciera.

-¡Ataque akuma! ¡Todos refúgiense ahora!-Ordenó el profesor presuroso apremiando a todos para que se recogieran en los vestuarios y se pusieran a salvo. Activó desde una palanca de emergencia del patio una alarma para alertar al resto del centro del inminente ataque de una nueva víctima de Hawkmoth. Todos debían resguardarse ante el peligro hasta la llegada de los héroes de París. El protocolo de emergencia anti-akumas era establecido siempre en todos y cada uno de los lugares de París en casos como aquel.

-¡KIM!-Clamaba el gigante alzando los brazos por los cielos mientras la pobre de Mylène gritaba más alto por su miedo a las alturas. Aquello le traía muy malos recuerdos de cuando estuvo a punto de caer de la punta de la torre Eiffel durante la akumatización de Iván.

-¡Tengo que ayudarla!-Gritaba angustiado Iván resistiéndose al empuje de sus amigos.

-¡No solucionarás nada tú solo Iván! Solo pondrás en más peligro a Mylène-Respondía Nino logrando empujarlo en el vestuario.

-Hemos de esperar a que llegue Ladybug para solucionar el problema.-Intentó tranquilizar Nathaniel.

Mientras los chicos eran retenidos en los vestuarios posteriormente por el profesor, las chicas, aún preocupadas por su amiga, fueron incentivadas a resguardarse por la delegada de la clase.

-¿Estáis todas bien?- Se aseguró de preguntar Marinette mientras las veía asustadas especialmente a Rose y Juleka.

-¡Esto es culpa del estúpido de Kim y sus insultos!- Replicó con impotencia Alix mientras intentaba acercarse a la entrada del vestuario para ver lo que sucedía en el exterior.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –Preguntó Sabrina desde una punta de los vestuarios junto a Chloe. Esta estaba atendiendo al teléfono seguro después de haber llamado a su papi para que se la llevaran de la escuela por el ataque del akuma.

-Max estaba diciéndole antes a los chicos que Kim se había burlado de un niño de otro curso inferior por su estatura.-Respondió Juleka mientras abrazaba a Rose. La rubia era la que había estado más cerca de Mylène en el momento que le atrapó el akuma y estaba muerta de susto.

-¿Era por eso por lo que estabas tan molesta cuando te dijo "bajita" en clase y de ahí el motivo de la competencia de baloncesto?- Preguntó Alya a la pelirosa.

-¿Por qué más? ¡Es un bocazas! Y alguien debía de enseñarle de una vez a ser más amable.

-Estoy de acuerdo en que no es justo, pero discutir ahora eso no va a arreglar el problema en el que estamos.-Intentó calmar Marinette la situación.-El profesor está con los chicos en el oro vestuario. Me imagino que puede liarse una batalla campal ahí si están juntos Kim e Iván en estos momentos.

-Iván furioso por querer proteger a Mylène y Kim siendo el culpable de todo… ¡Eso sí que estaría bueno de ver y me lo voy a perder!-Se quejó ante lo último la pelirrosa.

-Al menos yo podré tener una exclusiva perfecta para mi Ladyblog.-Dijo Alya cortando el tema de conversación para asomarse a unos de los cristales de la puerta de vestuarios e intentar grabar algo del akuma con su móvil.

-¡Alya! Este no es el momento.-Dijo Marinette.

-¡Todo esto es culpa del incompetente de Kim!-Se manifestó al fin Chloe después de colgar su llamada.- Mi papá y el de Sabrina ya se dirigen hacia aquí por si surge cualquier problema hasta que llegue Ladybug. Pero sugiero entregar a Kim al akuma para quitarnos el problema de encima.

-¡Chloe! Eso es muy ruin y traicionero.-Respondió indignada Rose.

Mientras todo eso se daba en su vestuario, los nervios de Marinette crecían por momentos. En el exterior el akuma, que se autoproclamaba "Bigboy", amenazaba con aumentar su tamaño más para aplastar la escuela si no le daban a Kim y aparecían Ladybug y Chat Noir con los miraculous para Hawkmoth. Su espanto aumentó cuando al asomarse a unos de los cristales vio al akuma agitar sus brazos de arriba abajo una y otra vez amenazando con lanzar a Mylène hacia el suelo. Debía hacer algo para salir del vestuario y transformarse rápido para ayudar a su amiga. Pero si se marchaba en mitad de la histeria que empezaba a reinar en el lugar todo podría complicarse. Era la delegada y también debía asegurarse del estado de todas en ausencia del profesor. Tikki debía de estar esperando por ella con todo ese escándalo en su taquilla. ¿Pero cómo salía de allí?

-Voy a salir a grabar más de cerca.

-¡Alya ni se te ocurra!- Clamó Marinette agarrando del brazo a su amiga antes de que abriera la puerta.

-¡Pero quiero grabar la llegada épica de Ladybug cuando aparezca!

-¡Alya no es pruden…

Antes de que pudiera interceder Alix también escucharon con espanto el grito de Mylène. Al otro lado de la puerta, irritado, el akuma había decidido al fin arrojar a la chica contra el pavimento del patio de la escuela cuando…

Alguien interceptó a la chica. Habiéndola atrapado en brazos, la depositó con suavidad en el suelo guiñándole un ojo y empujándole levemente después por la espalda para que se dirigiera al vestuario con las demás a salvo.

-¿No te han enseñado a meterte con alguien de tu tamaño, grrrandullón?-Dijo con soltura el minino de París mirando con burla al akuma y apoyándose en su bastón de forma presuntuosa.

-¡Kim fue el primero en meterse con alguien que no era de su tamaño y él será el que aprenda la lección! Tú no vas a interceder en mis planes Chat Noir.

-Me temo que debo de refutarte.-Dijo el rubio extendiendo los brazos mientras encogía los hombros.-El que va a aprender una lección hoy vas a ser tú.

Y tras esto el héroe comenzó una serie de movimientos rápidos y agiles esquivando patadas y puñetazos al aire del akuma que intentaba atraparlo ahora a él.

Con cierta astucia el rubio se había librado de la atención de sus compañeros a diferencia de su compañera de batallas. Max había recibido un mensaje de texto de parte de Sabrina desde el otro vestuario anunciando que Chloe ya había llamado a su padre y al teniente Raincoprix para que acudieran a la escuela en caso de necesitarlo. Él rubio se excusó de sus compañeros y del profesor un momento dirigiéndose a los baños para avisar por una llamada a Nathalie y a su guardaespaldas para que no se acercaran a la escuela y corrieran peligro también.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, en los baños, y con Plagg habiéndose escondido entre sus ropas tras abrir previamente un poco su taquilla, se transformó y salió por una de las ventanas. Desde el exterior de la escuela ya, en el tejado, observó todo lo sucedido con Mylène y la interceptó justo en el último momento.

Ahora solo debía de entretener un poco al akuma hasta la espera de Ladybug…y esperaba que aquello fuera más pronto que tarde. El akuma parecía tener mucha resistencia pese a su gran tamaño…y a diferencia del akuma "Gigantitan", este akuma no quería jugar con él… ¡sino convertirlo en puré de gato!

-¿Dónde está Ladybug?- Preguntó medio exclamó Alya en la puerta del vestuario grabando al héroe gatuno.- ¡Chat Noir está en apuros!

Marinette veía impotente todo. Chat estaba dando lo mejor que podía y ella no era capaz de salir de allí para transformarse y ayudarle. ¡Se sentía impotente!

-¡AHG!

El fuerte golpe del akuma esta vez sí había impactado contra él, provocando que chocara contra una de las paredes del patio escolar. Sentir el impacto del hormigón y el ladrillo contra su espalda le provocó una sacudida y escalofrió de pies a cabeza. Se le dificultó volver a incorporarse y se mareo bastante al alzar la mirada.

Cuando distinguió de forma difusa al akuma alzando su pie en dirección a él, aún tumbado en el suelo, no tardó mucho en imaginar que lo terminaría aplastando como una hormiga.

-¡Marinette!

Antes de que eso sucediera escuchó el grito de su compañera Alya desde otro lugar de manera no muy clara y alguien tiró de él arrastrándolo como una rueda fuera del lugar donde iba a ser aplastado en el suelo por el akuma.

Su cabeza dolía a horrores…pero al abrir de nuevo los ojos…se sintió más confuso que desorientado.

Estaba boca arriba en el suelo, y Marinette sobre él frente a frente. Su respiración parecía errática tras haber corrido. Y sus ojos azules reflejaban un estado alterado…y tan confuso como el suyo.

-¿Marinette?

La chica había salido pitando de los vestuarios para sorpresa de sus amigas y sin importar que estuviera en su estado civil. Si no intercedía Chat Noir no hubiera aguantado aquello. Fue impulso e instinto de supervivencia, pensó para sí misma.

No podía permitirse que le pasara nada a su compañero.

Jamás se lo hubiera perdonado a sí misma.

-¡Vamos!-Gritó por impulso sintiendo la mirada del akuma ahora sobre ambos y tirando del brazo de Chat para que se reincorporara.- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

-Auch mi cabeza…-Se quejó el rubio ante el tirón de la azabache mientras lo arrastraba corriendo por el patio hacia la salida de la escuela ante las miradas atónitas de sus compañeros, que veían todo aquello desde sus lugares a resguardo.

El rostro del akuma parecía embravecido y la máscara de la mariposa se formó a su alrededor advirtiendo a Marinette de que Hawkmoth y ese akuma no parecían tener ahora mucho menos buenas intenciones para con ellos.

Tras salir de la escuela cerrando las puertas ante un confuso y desorientado Chat Noir, lo empujó por uno de los filos laterales de las escaleras de la entrada cayendo entre los arbustos y siendo ocultado parcialmente.

-¡Quédate ahí y yo lo distraeré!-Gritó Marinette al ver asomarse la cabellera del rubio entre la maleza con la intención de reclamarle ante aquel acto tan brusco.

Al instante el akuma, tras un gran salto desde el patio, apareció en el exterior contemplando con una expresión llena de furia a la chica. Ella no dudó en tomar carrera y salir corriendo del lugar siendo perseguida por el akuma. Se adentró por las calles de París alejándose de la escuela, de su casa junto al centro escolar y de la orilla del rio Sena. Si lograba adentrarse lo suficientemente rápido en el interior de la ciudad podría lograr que el akuma le perdiera la pista entre calles estrechas y así darle tiempo a Chat para que se reanimara tras ese duro golpe. Verlo caer contra el suelo de la escuela le había dolido hasta a ella misma.

Chat Noir, por otro lado, aún confuso por lo rápido que había sucedido todo, contempló asombrado la velocidad a la que corría su compañera de clases alejándose del gigante akuma proclamando venganza. Cualquiera como los de su clase hubiera salido espantado o se hubiera paralizado ante el akuma. Pero ella, por el contrario, había salido en dirección a él y lo había salvado del peligro, aun arriesgándose a ser aplastada con él.

No era capaz de asimilar que la tímida chica con la que interactuaba a veces en clase había cometido un acto tan alocado y al mismo tiempo…casi heroico… Era consciente de que podía ser muy valiente y capaz de todo cuando la situación lo proponía. No por nada había sido al final elegida por todos los de su clase como la delegada. Pero aquello superaba sus expectativas.

En otras ocasiones él había sido el que siempre acababa ayudándola o salvándola de algún akuma por x circunstancias: Ilustrator, Gamer, Befana, Glaciator… Durante el día con aquel último akuma le había demostrado que había era también vulnerable y sensible. A pesar de también sentirse moralmente derrumbada intentó compadecerse de él por el asunto de Ladybug. Y supo escucharlo…

Pero lo de ahora…

…

No lo entendía…

…

-¿Por qué?- Musitó en susurro, aún sobrecogido, y con las manos temblando viendo a la chica voltear por una esquina y perdiéndola de vista junto con el akuma.

Se sentía impotente.

¡Él era el héroe que debía asegurarse de protegerlos a todos!

…

Pero al mismo…

…

Además de impotente…

…

Se sentía feliz…

…

Feliz de que alguien además de Ladybug se hubiera preocupado por él siendo Chat Noir…Si bien sabía que él y su lady contarían siempre con el apoyo de los ciudadanos de París, aquel acto por parte de Marinette valía mucho más. Un hecho siempre valía más que un dicho…

…

Se palmeó el rostro con una sonrisa demasiado satisfecha como para admitirlo con soltura en alto. Tras apretar los puños, estirazar un poco su espalda aún adolorida y respirar profundamente varias veces seguidas se sintió menos mareado. Tanteo su espalda en busca de su bastón y con una mirada más segura y divertida lo estiró y saltó hacia el edificio más cercano en busca de "David y Goliat".

No tardó mucho en encontrarlos debido al tamaño de Goliat, pero antes de interceptarlos se quedó con la boca abierta viendo como el akuma exclamaba y caía como peso muerto inevitablemente al suelo.

De una manera casi sorprendente Marinette había logrado marear al akuma retrocediendo sobre sus pasos y empezando a correr en forma de ocho por los pies del akuma. El akuma acabó tan mareado siguiendo con la mirada a la enana chica para sí, que cuando esta dejó de correr a su alrededor y giró por otra esquina, el akuma no vio hacia arriba, atento a ella mirando hacia abajo, y acabó golpeándose el rostro con el brazo de una grúa de obras cercana a la calle que cruzaba.

No sabía si gritar flipando ante aquella loca idea o desternillarse de la risa.

¿Había sido solo casualidad o lo había planeado de verdad la azabache para que el akuma la perdiera de vista? ¡Era una idea absolutamente flipante!

Por un instante cruzaron miradas. Ella sonreía segura y satisfecha. Alzó el pulgar y colocando sus manos junto a su rostro gritó.

-¡El resto es tuyo Chat!-Exclamó saliendo corriendo de nuevo en dirección a lo que parecía ser de nuevo la escuela.

-¡Será todo un placer! –Respondió el minino con una reverencia desde el tejado a la chica, la cual reía divertida por su actuación.

Mientras Marinette regresaba a la escuela para encontrarse por el camino a Tikki y transformarse, Chat utilizó su cataclismo derrumbando la grúa y así retener por un poco más de tiempo al akuma hasta la llegada de Ladybug.

[…]

Todo el problema se solucionó al final del día siendo reparados los daños por el conjuro de Ladybug. Pero cuando Marinette se volvió a encontrar al día siguiente con sus compañeras en clase no todo fue lo que se dice precisamente tranquilo.

-¿En qué rayos estabas pensando? ¿Creías que por no cogerme el celular te ibas a librar de que te lo recriminara?-Soltó Alya a su amiga.

Para cuando Adrien llegó aquel día a la escuela y vio a la mayoría de los ya llegados a su clase entorno a la azabache no supo cómo reaccionar, y más aún tras escuchar las últimas palabras de su amiga.

-¿Cómo fuiste capaz de lanzarte sobre Chat Noir sin más? ¡Eso sí que fue una auténtica locura!- Gritaba Alix más entusiasta que preocupada por el asunto.

-¡Alix! No la incentives…aquel akuma era peligroso.-Dijo Mylène siendo apoyada por Iván a su lado con una expresión seria.

-Sí. Había una probabilidad del 94'6% de que ninguno la hubiera contado ante aquello-Manifestó con pulgar alzado Max.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó Adrien a Nino en el portal de la puerta de clases haciéndose falsamente el interesado.

-No pudiste verlo al estar con tu llamada en el baño, pero Marinette se lanzó hacia el akuma ayer para cubrir a Chat Noir de un ataque y lo hicieron sacar juntos de la escuela.-Explicó Nino con cierto tono de queja también en su voz.-No diga que sea algo noble y valiente de su parte. Pero fue una auténtica locura y nos preocupó a todos muchísimo cuando no supimos que pasó con el akuma tras salir de la escuela. Los demás llevan reprochándole lo sucedido desde que ha llegado a clases.

-Fue arriesgado Marinette-Dijo también Nathaniel en el círculo de gente alrededor de la chica.

-Perdonad chicos por favor parad.-Frenó la chica las réplicas de los demás.- Sé que os preocupé y eso lo siento mucho. Pero de lo que si no pienso disculparme es de haber ayudado a Chat ayer.

-¡Marinette!

-Me da igual lo que me digas Alya.-Respondió con seguridad la azabache sorprendiendo a su mejor amiga por su reacción.

-Pero Marinette…-Las palabras de Rose quedaron en el aire.

-Tanto Ladybug como Chat siempre han hecho todo lo posible por ayudarnos en cualquier situación. ¡A todos! –Recalcó con efusión.-No importa si se trata de cualquier problema en la ciudad o del ataque de un akuma. Son capaces de arriesgar su propia integridad por cualquiera en París, ¿y me estáis recriminando por querer ayudar? Precisamente Chat Noir es el que me ha ayudado más de una vez con los akumas y no pensaba quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como ese akuma lo aplastaba sin más.

-Pero Ladybug pudo haberle ayuda…

-¡Ladybug no está siempre para arreglarlo todo con su magia Alya! Y esta vez tampoco llegó para ayudar a Chat.

La tensión en la clase se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Adrien contemplaba con asombro y gratitud a la chica en su interior, firme y segura, y por primera vez para él, irritada con su mejor amiga. Entendía el motivo por el que los demás actuaban así. Durante la noche de ayer, reviviendo todo lo sucedido durante la pelea, fue más que consciente conversando con Plagg del riesgo que pudo haber tenido la chica. Y en el fondo también estaba igualmente preocupado como sus amigos.

-Fue muy heroico Marinette.

Las palabras simples y sinceras de Juleka rompieron el silencio de la clase. Nadie habló defendiéndolo o refutándolo. Todos mentalmente eran conscientes de lo ciertas que eran las palabras de Juleka a pesar de todo.

Marinette sonrió levemente complacida ante el apoyo de su amiga.

-Gracias Juleka.

-Pero…-Dijo Nino interviniendo por primera vez en toda aquella charla en el aula captando las miradas de todos.- ¿Co-cómo fuiste capaz? –Dijo un poco trabado y nervioso-Digo…Yo estaba en la puerta de vestuarios viendo como sucedía todo y cuando te vi lanzarte en picado desde los vestuarios hasta Chat Noir…No vi duda alguna en ti…¿Cómo no tuviste miedo? Cualquiera lo hubiera sentido en esa situación aunque hubiera querido también ayudarle como tú…

Marinette contempló con cierta inseguridad a Nino. Se giró de frente hacia él y tras un largo suspiro habló. Adrien fue el único que logró captar como sus manos, entrecruzadas en su pecho, parecían temblar.

-No lo pensé a ciencia cierta en ese momento Nino. Solo me lancé…No podría haberme perdonado a mí misma que le pasara algo…Llámame impulsiva…pero…Después de haberme ayudado otras veces como lo ha hecho…No pensé en nada más que ayudarlo cuando todo pasó… Y para ser honesta me siento orgullosa de ello.-Sonrío un poco más alegre al ver su gesto correspondido por su amigo, el cual se había acercado a ella y le había rodeado los hombros con su abrazo.

-No todos los días se puede salvar a uno de los héroes de París y ayudarlo contra un akuma, ¿no?- Dijo el moreno agitando un poco la melena del chica.

-Es irónico si lo piensas desde otro punto de vista-Intervino Rose.-Generalmente la situación hubiera sido a la inversa y el héroes salva a la chica indefensa. Pero esta vez ha sido la chica la que salvó al héroe.

-Es cierto Rose.-Suspiró también resignada y sonriente Alya acercándose a Nino y Marinette para abrazarla después y guiñarle un ojo.-En un cuento de hadas es el caballero de brillante armadura el que salva a la princesa, y no la princesa al caballero.

Adrien rio levemente ante la referencia de sus amigos. Pero no podía negarlo. Aquella situación todavía lo desorientaba. Marinette le había maravillado con su valentía en aquella ocasión. Y esperaba con el tiempo aprender más cosas nuevas de su amiga.

-Aunque más que un caballero de brillante armadura, yo lo catalogaría como un caballero oscuro vestido de látex.

El comentario oportuno de Max provocó las risas de todos en el lugar.

Marinette, ante todo aquello, había aprendido a valorar más el cariño y sus sentimientos por todos sus seres queridos; de lo que estaría dispuesta a hacer por ellos con o sin la máscara y de lo verdaderamente importante que era su amiga gatuno con o sin la máscara para ella.

Adrien, por otro lado, había aprendido a no juzgar por las apariencias. Ahora valoraba más a la chica que se ocultaba tras la primera impresión de timidez e inseguridad cuando entablaba conversación con ella fuera o dentro de clases.

Apenas eran conscientes de ello, pero, aquellos pensamientos y vivencias para ellos eran solo el comienzo del algo más profundo e importante que ellos.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo que el destino les hiciera abrir los ojos para darse cuenta de lo que siempre sintieron el uno por otro. Aquello era mucho más que admiración o aprecio…y sus ojos, de manera inconsciente cuando se miraban, ya siendo Marinette o Chat Noir, lo demostraban…

Pero por ahora…

 _¡Qué ironía era que estuvieran tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos!_


End file.
